Kingdom Hearts: Unbreakable
by Kaitlin A. Blagg
Summary: Set at the end of KHII. After Sora & Riku return to Destiny Islands, life continues on. However, they are unaware of the returning evils and growing darkness that lurks in the most unexpected of people. Their hearts will be put to the ultimate test. SoKai
1. Prologue: Reuniting Love

_**Hey Guys! So this is my first Kingdom Hearts FanFic! I'm a total SoKai fan. :3 Anyways, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Unbreakable

By Kaiityy Zombiie

Wednesday, April 25, 2012

_Summary_: Set at the end of KHII. After Sora & Riku return to Destiny Islands, life continues on. However, they are unaware of the returning evils and growing darkness that lurks in the most unexpected of people. Their hearts will be put to the ultimate test. SoKai!

_Rating_: M for swearing and adult themes in later chapters.

_Genre_: Adventure/Romance

_Character A_: Sora

_Character B_: Kairi

* * *

Prologue:

The sky was a bright light blue, puffy white clouds moving slowly. At the horizon, the sun was just starting to set. The glow from the setting sun created a soft aura around the silhouette of a girl who had shoulder length auburn hair. Her crystal blue-violet eyes gazed at the scene with a look of sadness. She smiled from some of the memories while some brought tears to her eyes. One in particular:

_The brunette with gravity-defying spikes and clear indigo eyes along with a contagious smile. However, he wasn't smiling. He was reaching out towards her, calling out her name. Then, he said something but she couldn't hear it. _

_Since then, she had always wondered what he had said to her._

Slowly, she stood up and brushed the warm sand off of her bare legs before crossing her arms underneath her breasts and hummed what seemed to be a sigh.

Suddenly, something flashing in the sky caught her eye. Two twinkles of light, side-by-side, merged to streaks as they fell towards the ocean. She gasped softly, watching this with wide eyes as her hand came up to cover her mouth. Some unknown feeling in her pure heart screamed at her. _Kairi! _It was the voice of her Nobody, Naminè. _I think some old friends of yours are back!_ Realizing this, she took off running, her lips widening to a beaming smile. When she reached the shoreline, she watched as the two figures crashed gently into the water, barely making a splash. She winced as it had sounded much more painful that it had been. Not a minute later, the two figures broke to the surface, gasping for air and observing their surroundings. Kairi squinted to get a better look. One had silver hair and turquoise eyes while the other had spiky hair that was undeniably messy.

"Sora! Riku!"

She called their names out and waved, catching their attention. Said teens exchanged excited looks before Sora took off without warning, swimming as fast as he could towards her. Kairi stepped forward, trying with all of her strength to contain herself. But how could she? After waiting for so long, her best friends were back! She smiled at Sora, happy to see him return from his final battle safe.

Two figures blurred past her, heading straight for Sora. He stopped in surprise. His friends, Donald and Goofy, leapt excitedly into the air and tackled him back into the water. Another figure blurred past her. It was King Mickey. He leapt in the air and embraced Riku in a hug.

Sora struggled to get Donald and Goofy off of him so he could recover the air that had been knocked right from his lungs. They shared another group hug. Words were not needed to express their happiness that Sora and Riku had won the battle against Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, and had also saved Kingdom Hearts once again. Sora looked over to Mickey and Riku. The king looked back and gave the keybearer a nod and a bright smile. Kairi giggled at the sight.

The brunette turned his gaze away from the others back to the person his heart longed for achingly, Kairi. His indigo eyes locked with her piercing crystal ones and time seemed to slow around them. Their stomachs fluttered nervously at the sight of each other. Sora took that one long second to fully take in every feature about her; her pale blue-violet stare, the way her auburn locks caught the light from the setting sun, her gorgeous pale-white skin, and her light pink lips. He cleared his throat and looked away from her to pull out the wayfinder she had given him almost two years ago. He studied it for a moment, gazing at the charm in his hand. He then looked back up at Kairi. He knew that his feelings for her had grown from a simple crush to something beyond friendly; but he had never been able to decide on whether or not he was _in love_ with her. Now, looking into that gaze of hers he so easily got lost in, he finally knew. _Naminè..._, he heard a voice call out in his mind that was not his. He let his nobody, Roxas, take control of his body for a moment. As this happened, the image of Kairi gave way to a now tearfully beaming Naminè. They gazed almost lovingly at each other before returning to the Keybearer and Princess of Heart.

Sora wiped a tear of happiness away and grinned up at her. "W-We're back!" he said, that contagious smile of his making her stomach flutter nervously. She returned the grin and held out her hand.

"You're home," she corrected. Sora beamed at her and took her hand, holding the good luck charm she had given him between their warm palms.

_**KH:U**_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the Paopu tree, gazing at the sunset. Goofy, Donald, and the King sat on the ground in front of them, admiring the unfamiliar scenery. They simply sat there and watched it peacefully. The brunette suddenly looked to the redhead. She looked back at him and blushed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Can we talk for a sec?" he asked her, a very light blush to his cheeks.

"Uhm, sure," she responded and jumped down with him. They walked away from the group, not speaking a while, just enjoying each other's presence. "S-So..what did you want to talk about?" she stuttered, a little shaky.

"I got your letter," he murmured. He looked at her and smiled as she blushed. He pulled it out of his side pocket, the one with an 'X' over it, and read the letter once again. Something sparkled in his eyes as they scanned the words.

"O-Oh!" she rasped out, her eyes widening with what seemed to be embarrassment. She looked down, her cheeks burning brightly. "Sora..., I...I-I...," she tried to get the words out but she couldn't. She licked her lips and tried to get the words out again. "I l-"

"I love you, Kairi," he breathed out and looked at her. His bright blue eyes gazed into hers, sparkling with hope. She gasped at the words as they brought tears to her eyes.

"Sora...I...I-I love you too," she confessed sweetly, smiling beautifully. Sora gently took her wrist and pulled her close, causing her to take a deep intake of breath. She felt their close proximity, the warmth of his body heating her blood. She found herself leaning up towards him while he was leaning down towards her. Her eyes closed and her body tingled with excitement.

Then their lips met.

They sighed softly as his arms wrapped around her waist perfectly.

She pulled away from him, slowly parting her lips and opening her eyes. She gazed up at him and fell victim to a burning blush as he nuzzled her forehead with his, his hands caressing her sides with a languid touch. Her eyes fluttered shut before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Their smiles were contagious, their lips intoxicating to one another. His arms pulled her closer as she leaned up and found herself on her tip-toes. He then lifted her up, causing her to laugh. She pulled her lips away, beaming at him. He then gently set her back down on her feet, simply holding her close. He sighed deeply, rubbing small circles into her back. "It's good to be back," he murmured softly, his breath tickling her ear.

She smiled up at him. "Welcome home, Sora." In the distance, she heard Riku's cat whistle and the cheers of Roxas, Naminè, Goofy, Donald, and The King. She blushed and smiled back up at Sora. She then kissed him again, keeping a smile on her face.

* * *

**_There's the prologue! I know, it's kind of rushed. That's cause I was writing it during CST's (California State Testing) the past two days so not a lot of time to write. . But trust me! The first chapter's gonna be awesome!_**

**_Signing Off,_**

**_Kaiityy Zombiie._**


	2. Chapter One Part One: Reconnections

**Hey guys! Kaiityy Zombiie here with the First Part of Chapter One! Please remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reconnections**

Sora wandered into his and Kairi's secret place, feeling somehow drawn to it and its history. He ducked to get in and broke out into a smile. All of the drawings he and Kairi drew brought back memories. There was one drawing that he remembered adding onto. At first, it was the two of them drawing themselves. Then, it was Sora adding on to the picture so he was giving her a Paopu fruit. When he stood in front of it, his clear blue eyes widened, fixated on the newest addition to the drawing:

Kairi returning the favor of giving him a Paopu fruit.

He gingerly touched the drawing as he sank to his knees. His heart thudded within his chest.

_Lub-dub,_

_Lub-dub,_

_Lub-step,_

_step,_

_step..._

The sound of his heartbeat was drowned out by the footsteps of a certain princess that captured his heart since he laid eyes on her. "Hey...there you are." Her voice was so pure and light, it made his heart ache. "I've been looking everywhere for you," she spoke then stopped short, seeing what he was looking at. She blushed from embarrassment, smiling shyly. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she knelt down beside him. She watched as he looked towards her, undeniable love in his eyes. "Hey," she murmured quietly, not knowing what else to say as she knelt down beside him.

"Hi," he replied dumbly, breaking out into a foolish grin. She giggled and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. She then looked to the picture with eyes of nothing but pure light; or what it would look like as an emotion. Her fingertips met his. Doing so was in between the two Paopu fruit being shared.

Then something odd happened.

Suddenly, the spot where their fingertips met glowed brightly. Kairi gasped and Sora stiffened, instantly wrapping his other arm around her and keeping her close. Oathkeeper was summoned into his hand and, surprisingly, Destiny's Embrace was summoned into Kairi's. She looked at her Keyblade with wide eyes filled with many emotions: awe, confusion, fear...

"Kairi," he spoke and she looked up to see him standing and holding his hand out for her. She bit her lip and took it, getting pulled up into a stance. They looked to the glow and watched as a Keyhole emerged from it.

"Sora? What's going on?" she asked, a little frightened. He held her hand in a strong and comforting grasp. She looked from the Keyhole to him as he aimed the tip of his Keyblade. "S-Sora...?"

"Follow my lead," he spoke to her gently before finally meeting her gaze. Seeing the fear and confusion, he decided to explain. "This is a Keyhole. A Keyhole is a gateway to each world that leads to the heart of that world. A Keyblade usually seals the Keyhole of a world. But sometimes, it opens up the world's Gate, which reveals a new path to a different world."

"So...we're opening up a new pathway? Or sealing ours away? But isn't that dangerous? And what about all of the friends you've made in the other worlds? If we seal our world then wouldn't you-" she cut herself off as she bit her lip, thinking she was talking too much. Her voice was worried and intrigued at the same time. When he smiled and shook his head, he replied:

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded and loosened up a little before looking to the Keyblade in her hand, weighing it for a moment. Her eyes closed slowly, as if by instinct, as she aimed Destiny's Embrace at the Keyhole. A beam of light burst forth from their Keyblades and shot into the Keyhole. The 7th Princess peeled her eyes open to see the Keyhole dissipating into small sparkling particles of light. Her arm lowered and she took a shaky breath.

"You did it," he spoke, looking at her. She looked back at him with a dazed and confused gaze even though there was a bit of awe lurking deep inside. He broke into one of those grns that made her feel weak in the knees. They banished their Keyblades, Kairi unintentially, and blushed. Suddenly, Sora kissed her and lifted her into the air, happiness coursing through his as her hands cupped his cheeks. She kissed his lips lovingly, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks oh-so-lightly. She pulled away and beamed at him, eyes sparkling. "I love you, Kairi." He loved the way her irises brightened when she heard that.

"I love you too, Sora."

And he loved the way that sounded on her lips.

* * *

**Come on, you know you wanna review ;)**


End file.
